The Secret Admirer
by ChikoritaCheezits
Summary: When Chikorita recieves a mysterious valentine she must find out who wrote it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic . I don't own pokemon because if I did I would totally air this fic. **

**The Secret Admirer**

On the day of February 14, Ash, Misty, and Brock were traveling through an open field in Johto. There they decided to take a break so they could pass out their valentines. Brock had about 10,000 cards ready to give to every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in Kanto and Johto. Misty had one mushy one for Ash.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Ash said as he took out his pokeballs. "I'll send out my Pokémon to celebrate Valentine's Day and hang out." Ash threw out his Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bulbasaur, and Noctowol. Little did the trainers know, the Pokémon also had Valentines to pass out to each other. The Pokémon all started passing out Valentines. Totodile had already gotten a bunch of Valentines from Pokémon they've met along the way.

"Totodile, how did you get so many Valentines?" Pikachu asked looking at the big stack of cards.

"I'm so handsome and so much suave all the Pokémon we've met that are girls sent me mushy cards." Totodile answered feeling a little bit honored.

Meanwhile, Chikorita was looking at her empty Valentines shoe box feeling sad. "Why didn't anybody (especially Ash) send me a Valentine?" thought Chikorita.

Suddenly, a Valentine fell in front of her face. By the time she could see again she couldn't see who sent it. She looked closely at the Valentine and the writing looked sloppy like the Pokémon was nervous when writing it.

"_Dear Chikorita,_

'_I love you. Whenever I see you battle my heart starts battling for you. I always have fun training with you. Do you know attract? Because it is totally working on me._

_I was just writing to say I really love and would want to marry you. Imagine what our kids would look like. They would look weird, but who needs kids anyway? As long as our love will last._

_Love, your secret admirer." _

Chikorita finished reading this and squealed, because she knew one thing: Ash wrote her a Valentine but didn't want to tell her. She decided that she should write him one, so they could confess their love for each other.

She grabbed a pencil and paper from Ash's bag and started writing it. As she started scribbling her feelings out, Cyndaquil came up to her, curious for what she's doing.

"What are you doing?" Cyndaquil asked.

"Writing a love letter to Ash," She replied.

"You do realize that you being a Pokémon it will never work out."

"Who says?"

"The laws of nature,"

"Phooey," Chikorita said to herself. She then added to Cyndaquil, "We'll be like Romeo and Juliet a pair of star-crossed lovers who live happily ever after."

Cyndaquil was thinking of she said and then realized something. He remarked, "Wait, didn't Romeo and Juliet die in the end?"

She then got angry and started scribbling furiously until she yelled, "WHAT'S IT TO YA?"

Cyndaquil was thrown off guard and by her sudden anger and left her alone to finish her letter. She wrote,

"_My dearest Ash, _

_I love you. Our love can be so much stronger than anyone (especially Misty). And if you choose another (like Misty) I will live a sad, cold, lonely life._

_I thank you for the letter you wrote and now this is the perfect chance to confess our love and live happily ever after_

_Love, your dearest Chikorita. _

Chikorita then finished the love letter and skipped straight to Ash who was eating heart-shaped cookies that Misty gave him and Brock.

Chikorita yelled "Chika!" which made Ash notice her and the piece of paper she was holding.

"I wonder what this is." Ash thought as he grabbed the piece of paper form her vines. He read the letter out loud. "Chika Chkari Chika Chikikorita Chika Chikorita Chikori Chika Chikorita."

Ash looked at her and said, "Wow Chikorita your handwriting is really impressive for someone with no fingers."

Chikorita squealed and started to walk away. Brock went to Ash and asked, "Hey Ash, what did Chikorita give you?"

"I guess a card or a letter or something, too bad I didn't send any of my Pokémon Valentines. That would have been nice."

Chikorita stoped and couldn't believe what she just heard. Ash didn't send her the love letter. And so the search to find out who sent her the love letter was on.

She searched and searched and searched and searched. She started asking Pokémon, but they had no idea of a love letter and after an entire hour of searching, she sat on a stump and started crying in frustration.

Then Cyndaquil came over, sat next to her, and asked, "Why so sad?"

"Someone sent me a love letter and it wasn't Ash and I have no idea who it is." Chikorita replied still crying.

Cyndaquil sighed and thought for a second and said "I have a confession to make, I sent you that letter."

"WHAT!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the Second and final chapter of this story. As I've said before I don't own Pokémon**

Chapter 2

Chikorita kept looking at Cyndaquil with her jaw dropped down to the ground.

"You mean you wrote me that letter?" Chikorita asked

"Yes I did," said Cyndaquil. "That's exactly what I said last chapter."

"Why didn't you say anything when I asked everyone?"

"Because you didn't ask me."

"You don't look like the one to write love letters, and you don't talk to the Pokémon that much."

"I know. Now that you know, will you go out with me?"

Chikorita thought for a second. She had never talked to Cyndaquil much except for when she was alone with him in a cave looking for Totodile and a beach ball. She said, "No."

"Why not?" Ask Cyndaquil in a complaining tone.

"Because I am in love with Ash and there is no guy I like or ever will like better than Ash."

Chikorita then slapped Cyndaquil with her vine and walked away disappointed about who wrote her the letter.

"I will give you time to think about it!" yelled Cyndaquil as she walked away.

Cyndaquil knew that he had to get Chikorita to like him because it was Valentine's Day and he can't have Valentine's day without love. "Since the direct approach didn't work I will have to show off a talent that she will love." He thought.

Cyndaquil went up to Chikorita, who was picking flowers that she knew would make Ash like her and said "Hey Chikorita, watch this."

She turned around and saw Cyndaquil make a ring of fire with his flamethrower. He made a big leap and went through the ring.

"How do you like that?" Asked Cyndaquil, who was sure that it worked. But instead of an applause or hug, he got a scared grass-type.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh fire!" yelled Chikorita as she backed up, "Cyndaquil you know I'm scared of fire!" She then slapped him with her vine harder than the last time. She walked away, even more angry, but Cyndaquil knew to never give up.

Cyndaquil then thought "If I pretend to be sick Chikorita will have to take care of me and she will fall in love with me from me saying what a great nurse she is."

Cyndaquil went to Chikorita who was washing her face by a lake to look her best for Ash and said "Hey Chikorita how's it..." he then started going into a coughing fit and sneezed and fell to the ground.

"I think I'm sick," said Cyndaquil in a hoarse voice. "You better take care of me."

She looked at him and ran over to Ash who was still eating the heart-shaped cookies that Misty made for him and Brock nuzzled his leg to get his attention. When he looked at her she pointed at Cyndaquil who thought that his act was working.

"Oh no, Cyndaquil's sick. We better take him to the Pokémon center where Nurse Joy will give him a shot with a sharp needle," Ash said as he went to grab him.

When Cyndaquil realized his plan didn't work and that Ash was making Nurse Joy give him a shot, he stood up and stopped coughing.

"I guess he's fine," said Ash. He went back to eating the cookies.

As the day went on Cyndaquil kept doing stuff to make Chikorita like him like give him flowers, tell her jokes, tell her cheesy pick up lines, and try to be brave. All of those failed. And when it looked like he was going to give up, he then had one more idea that he knew would work.

He went to Chikorita, who was about to go and give her flowers to Ash and said, "I just saw Ash looking for you over there."

She squealed and followed Cyndaquil to another open field and saw a hot air balloon with a picture of Chikorita and Cyndaquil on the balloon. She dropped her flowers and Cyndaquil said "Come on." He held out his hand and Chikorita grabbed it and got in the basket.

As they went in and took off she said, "You got me a hot air balloon ride! Wasn't it expensive?"

"It was a fair price," Cyndaquil answered.

Chikorita looked at him and then looked the other way and thought, "For a desperate guy he's kind of cool I think, real sweet." She then realized what she was thinking and yelled "Wait I AM DESPRATLEY IN LOVE WITH ASH!" She turned to Cyndaquil and slapped him so hard that he fell out of the basket and landed right in a shallow lake.

"AH IT'S SEARING!" Cyndaquil yelled as he was flailing and getting out of the lake.

When Chikorita got down from the balloon she said "Look I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"You'll like me someday," Cyndaquil said as he dried himself off.

"Yeah right." Chikorita picked up her flowers to Ash and went to look for him, leaving a slightly soggy Cyndaquil behind, still hopeful even after all that happened.

The End


End file.
